


Like 007 (we can keep it covert)

by maybe_we_were



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Is a Good Bro, Elevators, F/M, Gen, Impatient Clint, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_we_were/pseuds/maybe_we_were
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint can't figure out why it is taking forever for the elevator to come up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like 007 (we can keep it covert)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! I'm so pumped about Captain America: Civil War!!! I hope you all get a chance to see it soon. :) This little fic was a really random idea, but kind of reminded me from the scene in Elf where he presses all of the buttons. Clint is the main person, though there are a lot of other people mentioned (and some slight Steve/Nat, of course). I hope you like it!
> 
> As always, I don't own these guys, but Marvel does!

All Clint wanted to do was get back home to his wife and kids.

He had come back to New York to get the new bow and arrow set that Tony had designed for him.  As he is now “retired” from SHIELD, Tony created and tested it in his lab at Stark Tower as a personal project.

Tony returned from his vacation home in California to go over all of the new features he built in, including some heat-seeking arrows that Clint particularly likes.  The new bow is made of a stronger and lighter material, which Clint’s back appreciates.  Tony had him try out the new equipment too, to make sure that everything functioned properly, in the indoor range.  The range was built with Natasha and him in mind, right after the Loki incident.  It’s a few floors above the living quarters, with sound proof walls so those who are trying to relax can do so in peace.  Tony’s lab is on the floor below, which is where Tony just escaped to.

Clint exits the shooting range and heads to the elevator, pressing the call button.  He looks around the decorated hallway (most likely compliments of Pepper), while he waits.  He glances up after a few moments, surprised to not hear the ding of the doors opening.  Stark is up on all of the technology and usually the elevator is pretty quick.  The number above the door indicates that it’s at the third floor and moving its way up.  Being on the thirty-seventh floor, he’s confident it will be here in another minute or two.  He’s a bit antsy, knowing that in a few short hours, he’ll be back in Laura’s arms.

Another minute passes and he’s now confused as to why the elevator still isn’t there.  Is it broken?  Or stuck?  He’d rather not be in it if it has had issues recently.

He eyes the number above the door again, this time stating it’s on the eighth floor. 

Well, at least it’s moving.

Still, something seems off.  Clint decides to ask the one person who might have the answer to his question. 

“Hey JARVIS, any idea why the elevator is so slow?”

The system replies immediately.

“It appears that there are two people occupying the elevator, Mr. Barton.”

With Tony on the floor below and Pepper in her office, Clint’s not entirely sure who else would be in the tower.

“It also looks like it is stopping at every floor.”

Clint’s face scrunches up in a mask of annoyance.

“Seriously? Why would someone do that?”

JARVIS doesn’t answer his rhetorical question, just apologizes that he has to wait.

An idea pops into his head, a great idea, but he needs JARVIS’s help to execute it.

“Can you pull of the video feed of who is in the elevator?  I’d like to have a word with them.”

If it’s Thor playing some kind of a joke with his hammer, he’ll know who to prank next. 

“Absolutely, sir.  Please look at the screen on your left.”

Sure enough, there is a monitor there, displaying the two people inside the elevator.

“What the—

He’s not surprised to see Steve and Natasha, as they are the two who live in the tower full time, watching it for Tony while he is away and as a home away from the Avengers headquarters.   He _is_ surprised, though, to see what they are doing.

“Sorry sir.  The activities that the Captain and Agent Romanoff are partaking in caused the delay.”

The “activities” that JARVIS so delicately mentioned involve Steve and Natasha in a heavy make out session, Steve pressing Natasha against the wall in the elevator.  Clint’s eyes catch that between Natasha’s back and Steve’s roaming hands, the buttons on the screen have been pushed, making the elevator stop and open the doors on _every single floor._   The pair in the elevator are oblivious to what is going on, obviously enjoying themselves too much to either hear or care.

Clint rubs a hand over his mouth and asks JARVIS to turn off the screen.  So much for having a word with them.  He’s happy for his long-time best friend, glad that someone finally made a move, but he doesn’t need to see it nor does he want to wait any longer to start his trek home.  Unfortunately, using the elevator is out of the question.

“JARVIS, can we keep this between us?  No need to make their lives crazy because Tony found out.”  He’s still protective of Natasha, especially after all that she has been through. 

“I am deleting the footage right now,” JARVIS happily complies.

Clint thanks the system, telling him that Tony doesn’t appreciate his abilities enough, before reaching around his back for his new bow.

“Thank you, Mr. Barton.  That was very kind.” 

Clint grabs the arrow with the orange tip and fits it in his bow.

“Later, JARVIS,” he says, “I’m heading home.”

_“Here goes Plan B,”_ he mutters to himself, as he opens the window, shoots and secures his grappling hook, and repels down the side of the tower. 


End file.
